memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Terry James
Terrance "Terry" James is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in an episode of under stunt coordination by Dennis Madalone. He received no credit for this performance. Born as Terrance James White, Sr. in Ohio, he moved to Los Angeles in his twenties and has started a career in the stunt business, when doubling in the television series B.J. and the Bear (1979-1981), in Knight Rider (starring Patricia McPherson), and in the fantasy film Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983, with Larry Cedar and stunts by Eddy Donno and Eurlyne Epper). He also performed in the television series The Dukes of Hazzard, Days of Our Lives, Remington Steele, Santa Barbara (1985, with Nicolas Coster, Louise Sorel, and Ralph Garrett), and Murder She Wrote. James served as stunt coordinator for episodes of Santa Barbara, The Bold and the Beautiful, and The Young and the Restless, as well as for the comedies Stripes (1981, with John Larroquette and Lance LeGault, and stunts by John Cade, Steve Blalock, and Mary Peters) and Revenge of the Nerds (1984, with Brian Tochi, James Cromwell, Bernie Casey, and stunts by Steve Blalock, John Cade, and Corey Michael Eubanks). James worked as stunt coordinator for the television thriller Moving Target (1988, with John Glover and stunts by Michael J. Sarna), the drama In Dangerous Company (1988, with Cliff DeYoung and Tracy Scoggins), the television series Rescue 911, the science fiction comedy Killer Tomatoes Eat France! (1991, with stunts by Christopher Doyle and Michelle Sebek), the television thriller Sunstroke (1992), the fantasy film Charlie's Ghost Story (1994, with Charles Rocket and Alan Shearman), and the comedy sequel Revenge of the Nerds IV: Nerds in Love (1994, with Robert Picardo, Stephen Davies, Brian Tochi, James Cromwell, and Bernie Casey). In addition, he performed stunts in the television series Baywatch, Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), The Flash, Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (starring Joe Lando and Chad Allen), The X-Files, Babylon 5 (starring Andreas Katsulas and Patricia Tallman), and Heaven Help Us, in the action film Blind Fury (1989, with Terry O'Quinn, Noble Willingham, and Meg Foster), the Academy Award winning war drama Glory (1989), 's comic adaptation Darkman (1990, with Larry Drake, Jessie Lawrence Ferguson, Neal McDonough, and stunts by Christopher Doyle, Chuck Borden, Dennis Madalone, and Gene LeBell), the adventure film The Double O Kid (1992, with John Rhys-Davies), and the thriller Sneakers (1992). Further stunt performances include the thriller Relentless IV: Ashes to Ashes (1994, with Famke Janssen and Christopher Pettiet), the horror film The Killing Jar (1996, with Brett Cullen and James Noah, and stunts by Michelle Sebek), the action thriller Anaconda (1997, with stunts by Phil Culotta, Terry Jackson, Denney Pierce, and Mike Smith), the thriller Most Wanted (1997), the horror sequel The Prophecy II (1998), the thriller Mercury Rising (1998), the comedy sequel Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999, with Clint Howard, Jack Kehler, Tony Jay, and stunts by Jennifer Caputo, Lisa Hoyle, Kim Koscki, Monica Staggs, Lynn Salvatori, and Patricia Tallman), the fantasy sequel The Crow: Salvation (2000, starring Kirsten Dunst), the thriller The Way of the Gun (2000), the comedy sequel Rush Hour 2 (2001), and the television series L.A. Heat, Pacific Blue, and Witout a Trace (starring Enrique Murciano and stunt coordination by Dennis Madalone). James mainly served as stunt coordinator for projects such as the television dramas An Unfinished Affair (1996, with Leigh Taylor-Young) and No One Would Tell (1996), the television series Moloney (1996), the horror sequel Leprechaun 4: In Space (1997, with Jessica Collins, Geoff Meed, and Guy Siner), the comedy The Godson (1998), the thriller Civility (2000, with Clarence Williams III), and the drama Thank You For Smoking (2005). In 2003 he was the producer and second unit director for the action thriller The Trip, stunt coordination by Brian Hite and Oliver Keller. He was also the stunt double for in the mystery film Holes (2003, with Alex Daniels, Rick Worthy, Eric Pierpoint, Gary Bullock, Jeff Ricketts, Jim Wilkey, and Brian J. Williams and the science fiction film Transformers (2007, written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman). James performed stunts in the action film Crash and Burn (2008, along Gary Wayton), worked as stunt driver on the comedy Seventeen Again (2009, along Jeremy Fry, Webster Whinery, Alina Andrei, Mark Chadwick, Steve Kelso, Lincoln Simonds, Ator Tamras, and Webster Whinery, Jr.) and the science fiction film Super Capers (2008, with Clint Howard, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., and Terrell Clayton), and as stunt coordinator on the action comedy Double Duty (2009, with Anthony De Longis and Lisa Lord) and the comedy Lower Learning (2008, with Jack Donner and stunts by Henry Kingi, Jr.). Between 2010 and 2012 he worked as stunt coordinator on several episodes of the daily soap Days of Our Lives for which he received a Daytime Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Stunt Coordination in 2012. He previously received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination in 2011 in the same category for his work on the daily soap The Young and the Restless on which he worked between 1988 and 2012. More recently projects include work as stunt rigger on the family movie The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure (2012), as producer on the horror thriller Huff (2012, with Clint Howard), and as stunt coordinator on the action thriller The Last Duane (2013, with Anthony DeLongis). in early October 2012, James appeared as a special guest at the Knight Rider Reunion, honoring the 30th birthday of the television series. Other Trek alumni who attended the event were Peter Parros, Burton Armus, Louis Race, and Daphne Ashbrook. http://www.knightriderreunion.com/#!vips/cz1l External links * * Terry James at LinkedIn.com * Terry James at TruckStunts.com * Terry James at the [http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki Lost wiki] James, Terry James, Terry James, Terry